


The kissing booth.

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Troll 2 (1990), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Another request from my good friend Raymundo.
Relationships: various
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay poppy the booth os done! Why did you need a... Kissing booth though?" Branch huffed as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

Branch was wearing a tight black tank top with some ripped up blue jeans. Poppy could only smile as she inspected the craft. It was a white stand decorated with hearts and such. It was on a small stage with a red curtain in the background. Two stools sat in center stage surrounded with rose's and scented candles. Fairy lights hung from all above casting a gorgeous glow. 

"Because.... I think this is gonna be fun! All the celebrity trolls I can get will sit on the stool and there biggest fans can kiss them!" Poppy sung as she giggled ready to see some faces.

Poppy then turned to Branch to give him a look. He was sweaty and his clothes clung to his form. His muscles glistening seeking attention they didn't receive often. Some times she truly forgets how HOT her best friend is. Guy Diamond then skipped his way onto the stage to admire the set up. It had a nice cutesy set up Romantic theme. The stage was located close to the market. 

"This is nice cant wait to see who from my darling fans are brave enough to kiss me~" Guy Diamond pulled out a mirror as he checked himself.

Guy took a seat behind the booth as Branch took one on the stools. Poppy excitedly clapped her hands together as she jumped.

"I gotta get the Kissing booth contenders! Oh Branch would you like a drink?" Poppy asked the second bit to her friend. 

"Yes please!" Branch thanked her for the offer as she then took off like a rocket. Branch simply sat there as he pulled out a note book. Unbeknownst to him he was currently getting stares from below the stage. 

"Howdy Guy! How much is a kiss?" Holly asked as she placed both hands on the stand. 

Guy Diamond only smiled prideful to her question. However it did surprise him that she would want a kiss from him! 

"Just a dollar~ Should be worth allot more in my opinion." Guy flaunted as he held out his hand to collect.

Holly had no hesitation as she handed him the buck before taking off. He watched her run downstage to sop short of Branch. With a tap of his shoulder he stood up to meet her. But to guy's surprise she had met the shorter male with a kiss! It was a short one as she giggled before taking off. Branch was standing there dumb as he blushed heavily. Guy laughed from his spot at his friend before a wicked idea came to him. 

Branch had some color full words to share with guy once the whole ordeal was over he found himself back in the chair only this time BLINDFOLDED! How he let guy do this he doesn't know. But it seemed like every 5 seconds some was giving him a kiss! 

Someone grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips stubble prickly against his face. Was that a man! Did a man just kiss him?

Branch didn't know what to expect as to when someone grabbed his shoulder. Branch let out an audible gasp as he felt lips be placed on his neck. A hot breathe washing over the mark. 

Branch was again grabbed by the face but this time he was pulled into it. The troll pressed him deeply into the kiss and then had bit his lip. 

This troll was a little handy as the felt a hand give his thigh a squeeze as they to gave him a peck on the lips. Their kiss had a taste of something dark on their lips. He couldn't quite place what it was though.

The next kiss was short and sweet on his cheek as he heard them rush off. 

Branch was thrown by surprise when he felt two lips. Both on opposite sides of his neck. Their kisses were heavily weighted with what Branch could only guess was with need.

Some one straddled his thighs as they petted him abit.  
The kiss left a taste of suger on his lips. 

Branch didn't know what to think when he heard someone slam a hand on the booth. He didn't hear footsteps come towards him. However he felt someone grab him as the hushed him. The kis was deep and rough as a taste of salt overcame his senses.

Delta was having a good ol time watching branch be kissed by his not so secret admires. Barb was laughing at blue boy's continues blush. When poppy came back Branch was blindfolded and covered with lipstick. He also had two girls straddling a thigh each as they both gave him a kiss.


	2. Dazed

Branch stumbled off the stage when poppy had returned. He quietly sipped his lemonade as he tried to calm down. Poppy meanwhile was trying to find something to say while Gut tried to breathe. Barb took over the stand with on pretty please from poppy. There were still waves and shouts of disappointment as Branch was no longer on stage. This wasn't helping branch regain his composure as he held his cup. 

"Branch.... Ya good?" Poppy placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"So many.... Why so many?" Branch whispered as he blushed harder remembering it..

"Well branch it's just tha- Wait did one of them give you a hickey!" Poppy exclaimed as she examined the darkening love bite. 

".... Not one.." Branch turned himself to let poppy see. 

All across his neck were little love bites trailing this way and that. Lipstick colored him colorfully as he trembled from the experience. Socially exhausted and emotionally overloaded for the day. 

"Whoa.... OMG you need to find everyone that kissed you!" Poppy exclaimed as she rapidly clapped her hands. 

"No! No! I don't think Im mentally prepared for that!" Branch quickly dismissed the idea as he was called onto stage. 

The two gave each other an odd look as they heard Barb crackle. Branch with a shaking breathe quickly wiped away as much lipstick as possible. Once Branch made his way onto the stage he was met with and odd sight. It was everyone that agreed to be apart of the Kissing booth. That includes Lownotes Jones, Darnell, and a few other's. The two funk trolls walked across the stage lownote reaching him first. Before branch could ask lownote leaned down. Branch felt his lips connect to his heated skin. Shortly after he moved aside as the prince gingerly placed one on the troll. Branch stood There as his blush got brighter. However the two funk trolls didn't stick around to see it through their own as they took off.

"Omg all three of them are f*ckin virgins!" Barb laughed from her spot at the uproar. 

"Wait does that mean Branch is up for kisses?" Someone from the crowd ask causing a ripple. 

This lead to an uproar as Trolls climbed to the stage money in hand. Branch was taken by surprise as an arm snaked it's way across his waist. Next thing he knew was he was being hauled off the stage.

"Gust! Gust where are we going!" Branch screamed as the centar galloped.

"Oh ms poppy wanted me to see that ya make it home safely!" Gust threw over his shoulder to Branch. 

Branch could only blush in embarrassment as he had to be hauled to safety. At least the mob of trolls had vanished from view. His relief died when they strolled into country coral.

"But Ms Darling wanted ta see ya first!" Gust said as he was placed onto the ground.


End file.
